The FunKilling Glue
by Rexan
Summary: Just a fic about Luffy being Luffy. And, that means gluing his mouth shut, apparently... - One shot.


_Yahoo! Two fics within two days! That's an accomplishment for me. ^^ This whole fic is really just a random idea my sister and I got after rambling for a half hour. :P Again, takes place on the Merry Go with Robin. And Zoro's called Zolo... blah blah blah..._

_K+ because of Robin's suggestions of Luffy's death. x)  
_

_

* * *

_"Mmbsssbammaeffm!"

Usopp rolled his eyes and looked up from his Workshop and then at Luffy. "How did you get your mouth glued shut?"

"Mffasmmabbna!"

"...You know I can't understand you."

"Bmafams?"

Usopp sighed and then suggested, "You should go and see Chopper. He probably knows how to deal with that."

"Nba!" Luffy gave a vigorous nod and then rushed off to the crow's nest of the ship, where Chopper was watching some seagulls flying around.

Bounding up the ladder that led to the crow's nest, Luffy reached Chopper in record time.

"Shnoppa!" was Luffy's attempt at calling his doctor's name.

"YAAH!" Chopper shrieked with the idea that a monster that wanted to eat him had just tried to say his name.

A short pause while Chopper was staring at his 'attacker.'

"Oh, Luffy," Chopper then nervously chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It's you."

"Ah!" the captain agreed.

"What's wrong with you?" Chopper questioned, feeling confused by Luffy's strange talking.

"Njayuibas! Jee?" Luffy stretched open his mouth to show the sticky barrier holding his mouth together.

Chopper was struck with absolute terror and screamed, "A monster slug has invaded your mouth! Somebody, _HELP!!_"

Zolo, who was lazily lifting a large hundred pound dumbbell on the ship's railing, looked up at the commotion. "What's going on?" he called.

Luffy protested against Chopper's reaction with a, "Jauinaienaasv!"

Slowly nodding, Zolo answered, "What? You glued your mouth shut? Again?"

In reply, Luffy nodded and Chopper calmed down after that exchange between the two. "Oh... hehe... So..." He started nervously swinging his feet around. "So do you want me to get rid of the glue?"

Another nod from Luffy.

Chopper responded, "I'll need to get my backpack. But... I don't know how long it might take to get rid of all of that. It looks like your stretching isn't affecting it, so..."

Luffy looked at Chopper sadly and then told him, "Junibeery..." Luffy then left the crow's nest to sulk on the ship's deck.

The reindeer-man doctor followed after Luffy but went into his bedroom instead.

All that Luffy wanted to do was eat, as it was close to lunchtime, so he wandered off to bother Sanji. Sanji was trying to wheedle a task to do out of Nami or Robin, who were both just talking to each other on their foldable chairs.

"Langi!"

Sanji turned around and then saw Luffy running up to him. "What do you want? Food? 'Cause I'm not gonna make any for at least another hour," he said.

Quickly stopping dead in his tracks, Luffy gave Sanji a pouty look. "Jumandsb."

Suddenly confused, Sanji asked, "What's wrong with your mouth?"

"Oh. Bemad? Kinamde!"

"...What the _heck_ are you saying?"

"Kinamde!" Luffy repeated.

Luffy abruptly collapsed on the ground, and then he started sobbing and babbling incomprehensible sentences. "Jauasnofafo! Aakiugnsh?"

Robin sat up and looked at Luffy. "Captain-san, is your mouth glued shut?"

Continuing to cry, Luffy bawled, "Aikuawo!"

"Hm..." For a moment, Robin thought about the predicament. "Well, you're not going to die."

Nami gave Robin a surprised look, wondering how she understood Luffy. Luffy was feeling a sense of rising hope, and he spoke up, "Aeroqwp?"

"No," started Robin. "You won't starve to death _or_ suffocate."

"Aasoiwm?!"

"If you'd somehow glued your nose shut would you have suffocated. But, you didn't, and that's obvious since you would have already died a painful death of asphyxiation a good few minutes ago if you had."

Even though Luffy had no idea what 'asphyxiation' meant, he got the idea it was very bad. His eyes widened in fright at his crewmate's nonchalant attitude towards his entire situation, and he slowly crawled away.

Once Robin was out of sight, Luffy hopped back onto his feet and ran into his bedroom where he was expecting to find Chopper.

"Shnoppa! Shnoooo-o-oppa!" he called while feeling slightly optimistic that he might get his mouth unglued. "Shnoppa! Jaoshebacoo...?"

"I'm over here, Luffy! I think I know what to do. All there is to it is—"

"LUNCH!" Sanji's loud call for the afternoon meal reverberated around the room, and Chopper rushed off.

"_Shnoppa!!!_" Luffy wailed. Not knowing what to do, Luffy followed.

The kitchen was filled with delicious smells, and Luffy _would_ have had a trail of drool following him, but with his mouth glued shut, he was almost choking on the drool instead.

Everyone was crowded around the table eating stewed fish, and Sanji gave Luffy a look that had faked innocence. "Oh," he mockingly cooed. "Poor Luffy can't eat lunch."

Trying not to snicker at their captain, who was angrily and continually stomping his foot while putting up a fuss like a three year old, the crew continued eating.

"Ahsadhwnskjcaslii!!"

"Oh," Nami began, "but we can't understand you. What do you want?"

"Iaoiup!"

"What was that?" Usopp spoke up.

"Nowshoobadopa!" And, with that angry remark, Luffy stormed out of the room.

Chopper stared after Luffy. "Guys, that was kind of mean..." he mumbled.

Usopp was feeling a bit shocked. "I didn't think he'd take it that badly."

Getting up and sighing, Chopper stated, "I should get rid of all that glue."

A unanimous answer of, "Yeah, you should," rose from the group.

So, Chopper went off to his bedroom where Luffy was angrily glaring at the ceiling while laying down in his hammock.

Trying to cheer up Luffy, Chopper told him, "I know how to get rid of that glue."

"Astioitwaq! Iopwiylitogd!"

Chopper had a feeling that he _might _have known what Luffy was saying there, so he tried to clarify: "Are you telling me to hurry up because you want to eat everyone's food?"

An anxious nod. Stammering, Chopper replied, "A-alright..." He grabbed two handkerchiefs from his backpack and also pointed to a bowl of water he'd prepared for this. "You see the bowl, Luffy?" Chopper questioned. Luffy nodded. "I need you to open your mouth as wide as you can."

Luffy eagerly complied, stretching his mouth in at least two and a half feet in every direction. "Woah..." For a moment Chopper was worried he wouldn't be able to do this task, but then he convinced himself he'd have to if he wanted to be the doctor that could cure everything... and that included glued shut mouths. Chopper picked up the bowl of water and poured it as evenly across the stretched glue as he could to soak it.

"Jauibepyi?"

"I'm getting the glue wet," Chopper explained. "I'll be able to work with it easier that way." Chopper then wrapped one of the handkerchiefs around one of his hooves and moved it around in Luffy's mouth, collecting the glue.

About a minute passed before Chopper was finished. All the glue was out of Luffy's mouth, and Chopper was contentedly wiping his forehead.

Luffy smacked his lips together a few times just to make sure everything was normal again, and then he told Chopper, "Thanks!" The next thing he did was holler, "_I'm gonna get all your food!_" before rushing back onto the deck and then into the kitchen.

Chopper shook his reindeer head and brought his hoof off his forehead.

Or... not. He tried to pull his handkerchief-swathed hoof off his forehead, but it wouldn't move. Starting to feel worried, Chopper brought his other hoof up to help him take the first one off, but then that one wouldn't budge either. Looking very strange, one hoof wrapped in a handkerchief and the other laying on top of that hoof on his forehead, Chopper stood up and wailed, "Guys! I need your help!!"

* * *

_Hm. Probably not my best work... Tell me what you think, though! And, also feel free to point out any typos or weird sentences! :D (Not Luffy's lines... they're supposed to be weird. xP) Oddly, I can imagine the crew doing that to Luffy. I don't know why. o.o  
_

_And... I think it really works out that way if you moisten glue! It's always fun playing with glue... :3 And, I know that Chopper could probably turn into Heavy Point and then kill all the fun of the sudden end, but YOU KNOW._


End file.
